I'm gone
by sallyduyenn
Summary: A songfic on the song, "I'm gone," by Jay Sean. R&R. I don't own anything. : Loe.


**A/N . Oh wow, I've been gone for more than a year. So much has been going on and I'm really sorry to those that have been reading "You love who?" story. I don't think I can continue it, since my laptop has broken and all my files and stories were saved on there. :( to make up, i'm writing a one-shot. stylee. my jonas, he is one hot boy. (;**

**it's a pretty sad one, i guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, Camp Rock, JONAS or Jay sean's ,"I'm gone."**

Joe's POV

I can't believe I actually did this. I, Joe Gray, just cheated on my girlfriend. Again. I can't keep hiding from her, she keeps calling, she keeps texting. Why do I keep doing this to her? She thinks I'm busy in the recording studio. She's always been so gullible. I've been avoiding her, my GIRLFRIEND, for the past week. I can't look at her, I can't stand it when she tells me she loves me. I've done her wrong. I'm going to explode, I can't hide it from her anymore..

_i dont wanna have to see u happy_

_i cant even bare to see u smile_

_nowdays i cant look in ur eyes and_

_well i can but it takes a while does it show_

_told a lot of white lies to hide it all_

_there begining to break me down_

_tho i promise its over now_

That's it, I'm gone. If I stay any longer, she's just going to find me, right? If I leave, she won't have to deal with me. She deserves so much better. I'm tired of hurting her. Those lies, those 'little white lies.' I can't do them anymore. I can't hurt Lilly anymore...

No one's POV

"Joe? Where have you been?" She question sadly as she ran up to him. She threw her arms around him, kissing the crook of his neck.

"Hey Lilly.." He replied sadly, looking at the floor. She pulled away, stared him right in the eyes with those big blue eyes of her's.

"Joe..what's wrong? Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Lilly.. we need to talk." The look in her face, he could see it all. Those four words, she knew all too well.

"Joe? What's going on?" Tears began to roll down her face.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what Joe?" She started to get angry.

_im gone i dont blame u at all_

_coz after all of the things that u did for me_

_got beaten by temptation_

_im gone girl ur better off alone_

_i dont want u to see_

_the truth in me_

"I don't love you, never did," he lied. He heard a soft gasp. He looked up from the ground and saw her face. Hurt and betrayal, written across her face.

"So..all this time, you were at the studio, avoiding me," she said slowly, her voice growing cold.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he said, turning away.

"Hmph, maybe its good that we're not together. I regret it, everything between us. I gave you my heart, actually believing you'd return me the favor. Whatever Joe, once a jerk, always a jerk," she spat coldly, walking away.

Joe's POV

What the hell did I just do? I gave up the thing I loved the most. The only person I've ever loved. I tried though, didn't I? I've always tried to pretend nothing was wrong, that everything was normal. I tried to fix it, make us .. us. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I've never been too good at keeping secrets, I guess..

_try my best to keep it all together_

_tryna take it back to where we were_

_never bin to good at keepin secrets_

_give u reasons but for what its worth let me go_

_what the hell would make u look at me the same_

_used to say were unbreakable_

_but i jus went and changed it all_

Why did I do it? Why? I love you so much Lilly, but why? I just had to go and cheat on her with her bestfriend... Joe, you are the biggest idiot in the whole world.

She treated you so good, she made you happy. You gave that all up for a one night stand. Wow Joe, good job. I couldn't tell her the truth though. That'd ruin a friendship too. A friendship that was way too important to her..

_if i told u could u live with that_

_if i told u could u live with that_

_if i told u i couldnt live with that_

_i couldnt live with that no_

_id rather give u no excuses at all_

_im gone i dont blame u at all_

_coz after all of the things that u did for me_

_got beaten by temptation_

_im gone girl ur better off alone_

_i dont want u to see_

_the truth in me_

Maybe.. I should call her? Tell her the truth? What the heck! No . I won't. It's not fair to Lilly. Lilly, you're smart..you'll eventually realize that I'm not the only one for you and there are plenty of guys out there that won't hurt you. Please, oh please, i hope she doesn't ask me to tell her the truth.

_im gone i dont blame u at all_

_coz after all of the things that u did for me_

_got beaten by temptation_

_im gone girl ur better off alone_

_i dont want u to see_

_the truth in me_

No one's POV

**Dear Lilly,**

**I'm sorry I wasted your time. I do love you, I really do. That was just some stupid excuse. I'm gone, Lils. I can't stand to see you sad, and if you knew the truth, you'd probably want me out of your life too. You treated me so well..gave me love, gave me strength. All i gave you was hurt. I'm sorry Lilly, You'll forever be in my heart. You're better off alone, better yet.. with some else. Please, don't try to look for me. Promise me that you'll learn to get over me. That you'll fall in love, have children, grow old with that person! All the things we planned.. please.**

**I love you, always will .**

**Joe.**

_im gone i dont blame u at all_

_coz after all of the things that u did for me_

_got beaten by temptation_

_im gone girl ur better off alone_

_i dont want u to see_

_the truth in me_

Tears fell as she read the letter left for her on her dresser. She was lost, confused, she didn't know what was going on.

All she knew that he was gone.

Her Joe was gone.

**A/n there you go ! what a lame excuse for a one-shot. :( please me merciful ? hehe, well yeah . what is it with me and writing depressing LOEs? Gosh , theyre like my favorite couple. yeah , so enjoy ? :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, Camprock, JONAS. "Im Gone." Which is by Jay Sean. :) I do not own Joe, wish i did. He's delicious. :D**


End file.
